


Joy

by CassandrasDisgustedNoise (Lumiwolf)



Series: Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiwolf/pseuds/CassandrasDisgustedNoise
Summary: Connor stares at the Lieutenant, sees his face alight with happiness and the deepening crow’s feet and laugh lines in wonder. It iscontagious.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I haven’t written in over 5+ years, hopefully I still have the knack. A small one-shot to start things off.  
> NOT BETA READ, if there are any mistakes, please PM me.
> 
> Edit: Holy cow, I never expected this to blow up so much. Thank you all for the support :) Yes I WILL be writing more ;)
> 
> Edit x2: Over 1k kudos?! I love you guys ;u;

The first time it happens, it occurs exactly 42 days, 3 hours, and 28 minutes after the final protest. The two partners are at Chicken Feed after a long day of clothes shopping for Connor. Hank is griping about one of his past cases as he chows down on his burger. The “fucking prick of a colleague”, as Hank so eloquently puts it, had constantly and intentionally interfered with several of his investigations by being purposefully antagonistic.

“One day I decided to teach this bastard a lesson, so you know what I did?” Hank grins, lowering his burger for dramatic effect as Connor shakes his head, eyes wide with rapt attention, “I crushed a bunch of laxatives and mixed it into his coffee just a few hours before his meeting with the board!” Hank roars with laughter and smacks the table with his free hand, almost upsetting his drink, “Holy shit, you should’ve seen his face when he realized he shit his pants in front of Fowler and the board of directors!”

Connor stares at the Lieutenant, sees his face alight with happiness and the deepening crow’s feet and laugh lines in wonder. It is _contagious._

“And the _look_ on Fowler’s face, Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Hank guffaws and shakes his head a little. Connor feels his smile widening slightly, an uncontrollable urge to do… something. He’s not sure what, but all he knows is that it feels _good_.

_Central Processing Systems: POWER CONSUMPTION INCREASED TO 67%_

_Reason: ERRORCODE_55712_A FUNCTION HAS BEEN CALLED THAT CANNOT BE FOUND WITHIN PRIMARY A.I. PROGRAM_

_Primary Cause: HANK_ANDERSON_FRIEND_

_Secondary Cause: HUMOR_ANECDOTE_

And then it bursts out of him.

Connor _laughs_.

A short and simple chuckle, nothing more, but both of them instantly freeze at the sound. The look of wide-eyed surprise on the Lieutenant’s face would be comical, if Connor didn’t know that his own reflected the same. Subconsciously, Connor raises his hand to his throat with wide eyes, fingertips touching at where the voice box would be at as if he could scarcely believe that it produced the sound.

“Hank,” he croaks, he should not be feeling these things, and yet it is amazing and chaotic and everything he never thought he is missing, “Hank, I…” Hank puts down his burger and pulls Connor into a solid hug that he does not hesitate to return, and if it is a little tighter than normal, neither of them commented.

“You’re like a god damned clueless puppy.” Hank sighs, but the gentle calloused hand cradling Connor’s head into his shoulder betrays him. “Come on,” Hank pulls away, eyes a little brighter, and clears his throat awkwardly as he grabs the drink and the box with the half-eaten burger, “Let’s get outta here and grab a couple of beers.”

_Primary A.I: INITIATE FUNCTION_CREATE_

_Function Name: EMOTION_POSITIVE_LAUGH_

_Primary A.I: FUNCTION CREATION INITIALIZED... DEFINING PARAMETERS... CREATION COMPLETE._

"Hey!" Hank calls from the car, "You coming or what?"

Connor blinks slowly, then smiles a little and replies, “Coming Lieutenant!”, before hurrying down to meet him.

* * *

 

The second, third, and fourth occurrences come a little easier to Connor. He decides to stop keeping track after the 27th time. He notes, however, that despite the increasing frequency, each time garners the same warm look from Hank.

Connor quietly files it under the feelings that he should express without restraint.

**Author's Note:**

> PROTECT THIS BOY  
> 


End file.
